rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Soldier Jean
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Lopez the Heavy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 01:38, 8 August 2010 Please stop vandalising articals I will consider those two warnings but if you do something like that again I will report you to WhellerNG. If you have any problems or disagree on wether the edits should be considered vandalism please contact me on my talk page.Sniperteam82308 20:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Im not saying you were trying to vandalise the articals but you were. Omega's by putting up a picture of him that was obviosly fake due to it using Halo 3 graphics and Sisters page by removing all of the information and replacing it with three sentances and your reason given was Church was killed which while the Alpha was Yellow Church has not yet to have been shown dead. Like I said I am not saying you were trying to vandalise just that you were.Sniperteam82308 00:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Its alright and honestly we dont need any character pictures right now, however if you were to happen to stumble upon a picture we could use as an episode picture that would be great! Just remember those two while they should be counted as sepreate are strike 1 because I got back to you to late. 2 more and effectively your out and will be banned for a short amount of time but again dont worry this is just your first warning. Happy Editing:).Sniperteam82308 01:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) This is not a threat it is mearly a warning so dont worry about it just forget it ok. Just try and make sure it doesnt happen once again Happy Editing:).Sniperteam82308 01:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Block Well you did do it at least three times once undone by Wheller himself and twice by me and no one really gets let off easy here (unfortunatly) so I wouldnt expect a lift anytime soon. And how did you even get on shouldnt your IP be blocked too? Your Friend Sniperteam82308 19:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well this is why people should read talk pages. A few sections above your expanding the artical there was a section all about an argument over wether or not to add the Epsilon Church data. Honestly there would be less bans and undoings if people would read the damned things like Churchs artical or not calling the Alien Crunchbite. Anyway how long were you banned for? Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 20:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Glad Im glad Cyrus was able to lift your ban. If I had adminship I would have lifted it about a week ago when you came to me. Anyway glad to see your back to your original account again but I will give you some advice dont ever call Wheller corrupt he will ban you just for that. Once he wasnt registered and so I undid an edit of his saying stop undoing this and I got banned for telling an admin to stop. Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem, Glad to have you as a friend now. Don't worry, I'll collect :) Cyrus Arc 23:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem at all. Im always there for users that were unrightfully banned like yourself. But if you would like to help prevent this I am applying for adminship so I can delete pages ban those that deserve it(true vandals) and lift the ban of those that were unrightfully banned. I am not asking you to support me just saying if you would like to prevent this from happening to yourself or others to vote I am also not asking for support you can go against me or neutral and I still could not care here it is http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Red_vs_Blue:Administrators#Sniperteam82308 . Sorry for the rant and asking you. Your Friend:)Sniperteam82308 23:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you with three votes it appears I have the most supports on there. I really hope I become one because well you have a point Wheller can misuse his power and with that I could better defend those that are on the wrong end of that. So what will you do with your two other accounts? YOur Friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to unblock you Renegade Soldier account as well? Cyrus Arc 23:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I was thinking you would do that but with Cyrus (and possibly me in the future) on the wiki he(mabey we) will do his( mabey our) best to make sure it doesnt happen again. Your Friend:)Sniperteam82308 23:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. So I would like to know but it is fine if you wish for it to be unknown but are you male or female it would help when I defend you because I always call you they and would like to call you he or she because it sounds better dont you think. Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright I just think it will sound better you know which would you rather defend a they or male/female. Anyway hope Wheller doesnt give you anymore problems.Sniperteam82308 23:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes I know thats what Im saying that he sounds better (more professional mabey?) than they. So Im surprised you havnt voted for Wheller to be demoted if you think hes so corrupt IM sure others like Bron Handa when he comes back from he two week ban would join you. Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) If you can get enough users to support the motion then yes. Go to the Administrators page and at the top it will give you a link to the demotion page there nominate hiom and if you get enough users he can be demoted by wikia.Sniperteam82308 23:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. And I'll help demote Wheller as well. He has gone too far Cyrus Arc 00:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Same the same thing has happened one to many times with him banning without warning or for more personal reasons. I guess I will have to beg to wikia to either make Cyrus a burrecrat or myself or possiblsy both of us. Sorry Wheller its gone on far to long. But I must ask what happens if he bans all three of us for trying to demote him? Can he do that?Sniperteam82308 00:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Well actually there are two types of admins Burecratts like Wheller who hold the most power and Sysops like Cyrus. Burecratts can demote and promote users even admins so yes Wheller could demote him and ban him leaving the three of us defenseless. Of course we can always go complain on wikia and they will ban him restore us, hopefully. Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 00:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :: You guys don't get it do you? Soldier Jean was banned for using multiple accounts in an attempt to get around a ban. that's a no no. --WhellerNG 01:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Its Done I have done it time to support his de-adminship.Sniperteam82308 01:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) um Hello, soldier jean, My name is Jman98. I wanted to let you know that your not allowed (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) to have more than 1 account. Just wanted to let you know that way you don't get an "Official Warning" like I did for having 2 accounts. Just wanted to let you know that way you don't get in trouble. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 07:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Multiple accounts are a no-no. I have banned your alternate accounts until December 31st 9999. Make another one, and I shall ban this one to that date as well.--WhellerNG 20:12, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ban Lift Nice job. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Why be dissapointed you got your account back. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well if I get adminship for myslef and Cyrus gets his back we will have three people with power. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) No he simply applied for adminship at the wikia central and got sysop a few months ago Burrecratship. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) He got it for being the only admin on the wiki and so he could promote other users there is no need for another Burrecratt and I only need Sysop powers if I am to do as I wish. I cannot go there for we dont need a Burrecratt although we could use an Sysop. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well he does use it responsibly most of the time and with Sysop rights all I want to do is ban vandals,trolls,spammers, and delete pages. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I have not. I merly belive that he uses it responibly MOST of the time not all for who can truly do that. You see not even the president can do that. I will remember what he did to you Cyrus Bron and me but it will not change we cannot change the past and now that you have your account back along with Bron it is nearly behind us. When Cyrus gets his back it will not matter at all now. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Great Jean you got your old profile back!!! CyrusArc 00:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) We'll see :) CyrusArc 00:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Same with me and Cyrus as admins the wiki will improve greatly and then we can finally put all this behind us. Also have you played Black Ops best game ever? Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) You should first play the zombie mode my favorite map so far. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say that I got my adminship back :) CyrusArc 00:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe :P I would totally promote you to Adminship! u Ralok and Sniper. HEY!!!! u need to make up for lost time! get editing! CyrusArc 02:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hospital Much much better I am on an medical steriod or something and so I must apoligize ahead of time(hopefully) if at any time this week I come of as a dick. But yea my breathing has gone back to normal and I have gone outside for the first time this week I think (sorry hospital time way longer than regular time) and I am going to be able to make it for thanksgiving in buh dah da da somewhere in the south. Yea this year my family hasnt gone much into planning where we go but we agreed someplace in the south for warmth. So yea thanks:) for asking how are you? Good I hope. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I've got some character pics. -- ~Jman 98~ 21:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Pics On my user page. LOLZ. Im the one who uploaded and made the Tucker and Junior pic, The Red Team with Chupathingy pic, etc. -- ~Jman 98~ 00:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I can get you a pic of Doc! Just give me a few minutes! -- ~Jman 98~ 00:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok Alright, I'm on it. ~Jman 98~ 01:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) No, theres no problem, I just had to turn on my xbox and make it. Yes I make my screenshots. So here it is: also, I need to be given credit since I made it. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 02:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC) No probs. ~Jman 98~ 02:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Mkay thanks for the heads up! Re:Activity Noone that hasn't already been here and left. I did recruit some people when the wiki was doing good when Revelation was still taking place but now people stopped.Don''t worry though people will return when Season 9 comes I am sure. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) thanksgiving why it's quite good, any yours? CyrusArc 01:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC)